


Sound of the Stone

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness and desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 26 / Loneliness and desire

He thinks of that game... 

When he’s with his students.   
When he plays the customers at the salon.  
After every game he plays.

He thinks of that game...

And remembers the strength and the challenge. And wonders of the hand that wielded the stones. 

He thinks of that game... 

Of every stone, rendering them both a little more naked to the other. In a way, nothing he’s ever known has ever been so intimate.

He thinks of that game as he sits at the goban late through the night and listens for the sound of the stone that never comes.


End file.
